Moonlight
by Koizumi Suzuka
Summary: Sango yang kesal karena ulah Miroku, tak menyadari sesuatu yang telah Miroku lakukan untuknya...


_**Moonlight.**_

_**By : Koizumi Suzuka.**_

_**Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi .**_

_**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC (maybe), Typo (s), first collab fic.**_

_**And the story is begin.**_

* * *

_Mereka pun berpelukan di bawah sinar rembulan yang juga tengah memancarkan sinarnya dengan gencar._

* * *

_**Sango's POV**_

Rembulan serasa memancarkan sinarnya lebih gencar malam ini. Kusibakkan rambut hitamku ke belakang, kutekuk kakiku dan duduk di antara rerumputan di tepi danau.

Aku mendesah. Siang ini, aku melihatnya—melihat _Houshi-sama_, sedang bermesraan dengan seorang gadis. Harus aku akui, seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini, namun tidak kali ini. Tidak setelah dia menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dengan penuh arti.

_"Maukah kau melahirkan anak-anakku kelak, Sango?"_

Cih, begitu mudahnya kau meluncurkan kata-kata itu dari mulutmu, _Hoshi-sama_. Aku merasa bodoh telah mempercayai semua kata-katamu begitu saja.

Apa kau tahu betapa pentingnya arti kata-kata itu bagiku?

"Sango…" aku berbalik dan mendapati _Hoshi-sama_ yang sedang duduk terdiam di sebelahku. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini..?

Aku memalingkan kepalaku. Sama sekali tidak berminat melakukan percakapan dengannya.

"Sango, ada apa denganmu?" ucapnya pelan. Mendengar hal itu emosiku memuncak seketika. Kuputar kepalaku hingga menatap matanya yang menatapku bingung.

"Ada apa? ADA APA, KATAMU? kau mau tahu jawabannya? Atau kau hanya berpura-pura bodoh?" bentakku. Alisnya terangkat samar, menandakan bahwa dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku marah dan membentaknya. Ia gerakkan bola matanya mencoba berpikir sejenak. Mengira-ngira apa penyebab kekesalanku.

Tiba-tiba gerakan matanya berhenti dan kembali menatap mataku. "Kau pasti melihatku tadi siang, dengan gadis itu…"

"Benar dugaanku, kau hanya berpura-pura bodoh. Kalau kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, kenapa masih kau tanyakan? Oh- aku tahu, aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Aku hanya partner, iya 'kan? Aku tidak berhak bersikap seperti ini padamu. Tapi apa kau tahu? Baru saja kemarin kau mengatakan hal itu padaku dan hari ini kau sudah bermesraan dengan seorang gadis? Oh Tuhan aku pasti sudah buta!"

Aku menarik nafas panjang, setelah berbicara dengan sangat cepat dengan pendeta muda itu. Aku sibuk mengatur napas sehingga tak menyadari _Houshi-sama_ yang sedang menatapku dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Hal itu? apa maksudmu…"

"Jangan membuatku menjawabnya lagi, _Houshi-sama_. Lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi" aku langsung memotong pembicaraannya, dan langsung beranjak dari tempatku duduk, gerah dengan keberadaannya di sini. Aku mulai berjalan dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Satu hal lagi, jangan pernah mengumbar janji atau rayuan gombalmu lagi padaku. Paham?" ucapku, tetap dengan nada sinis sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Keesokan paginya.

"Sango-_chan_... Sango-_chan_," samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara panik dari seorang perempuan, dan aku juga merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahuku pelan dan mengguncangnya, berusaha membangunkan diriku.

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan Kagome-_chan_ bersimpuh di dekat _futon_-ku. Tatapannya resah. Kuangkat tubuhku sedikit dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Dari luar kamar itu aku mendengar suara desingan pedang dan teriakan dari seorang pemuda. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inuyasha. Aku gerakkan kepalaku dan menatap keluar. Lalu aku kembali menatap Kagome-_chan_ dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Siluman!" dia hanya mengangguk, tapi aneh, sungguh aneh aku tak bisa menyadari keberadaannya dari tadi. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku? Dengan segera kupakai pakaianku dan mengambil bomerang besar milikku—_hiraikotsu_.

"Inuyasha!" teriakku, saat keluar dari kamarku. Makhluk setengah siluman itu sedikit berdecak saat menatapku keluar. Saat melihat celah, siluman itu langsung berlari cepat mendekati Inuyasha.

Spontan tanganku meraih _hiraikotsu_ dan mulai melemparnya ke arah sang siluman. Namun rupanya _hiraikotsu_-ku tidak mengenainya, sebagai gantinya ia menatapku.

"Hoo, gadis cantik..," tangannya yang kasar dan besar dengan cepat menangkapku dan menggenggam tubuhku.

"Sango!" teriak Inuyasha, dia mulai mengangkat _tetsuiga_ bersiap mengaunkannya. Aku menggerakkan tubuhku ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha membebaskan diriku sendiri.

"Lepaskan!" perintahku, tantu saja dia tak mungkin menurutinya. Kugerakkan kedua kakiku menendang tangan besarnya, tapi dia semakin menatapku dengan penuh minat.

"Aku menyukai gadis pemberontak sepertimu, siapa namamu…?" tanyanya dengan senyum menjijikkan, aku semakin memberontak dan menendang tangannya, tapi dia tetap bergeming.

Kuputar kepalaku mencari seseorang di bawah. Dia—_Houshi-sama_—menatapku dalam diam. Lupakan, tidak mungkin dia menyelamatkanku, kemarin aku baru saja membentaknya.

"_Tetsuiga_!" terdengar teriakan Inuyasha, saat kuputar kepalaku dia sudah berada di belakangku dan mengayunkan pedangnya, memotong tangan siluman itu. Aku pun lepas dari genggamannya dan terlempar jatuh. Siluman itu terluka dan menatapku dengan amarah yang menyeruak dari sorot matanya.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, gadis kecil…" katanya sambil berlalu. Inuyasha berdecak dan menyarungkan _Tetsuiga_ kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sango-_chan_?" aku menoleh dan menatap Kagome-_chan_ menatapku dengan cemas. Aku memejamkan mata dan menggeleng sejenak.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Inuyasha," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan senang dulu, siluman itu tidak terbunuh, kemungkinan besar dia akan mencarimu lagi," jawabnya. Mendengar itu aku hanya terdiam. Tampaknya siluman itu mengincarku dan berniat untuk membawaku pergi. Kalau itu terjadi maka nyawaku dalam bahaya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku selamat. Lain kali aku akan lebih waspada," Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takut dibalik suara ceriaku dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarku kembali, tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi _Hoshi-sama_ memandangiku.

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Siang harinya.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya," Kagome membungkukan badannya. Sango langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Inuyasha yang telah berjalan di depan. Wanita pemilik rumah itu pun hanya mengangguk dan melirik Miroku dengan wajah bersemu.

Kagome menatap Miroku yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung berjalan. "Baiklah, kami pergi," ucap Kagome, dan membungkukan badannya sekali lagi. Setelah itu dia langsung berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

Perjalanan kali ini terasa berbeda, perjalan itu sepi tanpa ada yang berbicara. Sango dan Miroku hanya diam, Inuyasha dan Kagome pun hanya saling pandang melihat tingkah kedua teman mereka.

Tiba-tiba langkah Miroku terhenti dan dia menoleh menatap siluman tadi pagi sedang merayu gadis muda. Miroku menatap Inuyasha yang sedang disodori bunga bakung oleh Kagome.

"Inuyasha," panggil Miroku, tapi pemuda berambut perak itu tidak menoleh dan terus memarahi Kagome. Miroku melirik Sango yang diam dan berjalan dengan tatapan kosong.

Akhirnya, Miroku pun langsung berbalik dan menghampiri siluman itu. Saat merasakan keberadaan Miroku, siluman itu langsung menoleh.

_Pendeta muda tadi pagi_, batinnya. Dengan langkah cepat dia langsung berlari menghindari Miroku yang semakin mendekatinya. "Tunggu!" seru Miroku. Tapi, siluman itu semakin berlari menjauh. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan jalan buntu.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya siluman itu. Langkah Miroku terhenti dan menatap siluman itu dengan serius. Matanya terpejam sejenak, ia tarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi," nadanya dingin. Siluman itu tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Gadis cantik tadi pagi?" Miroku bungkam, setelah itu siluman tersebut menyeringai, "Khukhukhu. Menarik. Seorang pendeta muda yang waktu itu hampir memasukkanku ke dalam lubang anginnya, memohon kepadaku demi seorang gadis?" tanyanya sinis.

"Jangan menyentuhnya atau kau akan benar-benar kumasukkan ke dalam lubang anginku," ucap Miroku penuh ancaman. Tangannya pun terangkat seolah menunjukkan ucapannya tidak main-main.

"Baik, akan kujauhi dia, tapi tentu ada syaratnya," siluman itu menyeringai licik. Miroku menurunkan tangannya, dan mengangguk mantap.

"Apa?" seringaiannya semakin lebar saat melihat anggukan mantap itu.

"Kau harus keluar dari kelompok itu. Jauhi semua teman-temanmu." Miroku terdiam cukup lama.

'_Jika aku keluar, berarti aku tidak akan melihat Sango, lagipula kami belum mengalahkan Naraku, tapi untuk saat ini… Sango jauh lebih penting,'_ pikirnya, hingga membuatnya hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"Baik," kata Miroku sambil beranjak pergi. Siluman itu tertawa pelan saat mendengarkan keputusan pendeta muda itu.

"Khukhukhukhu… menarik. Satu kali dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui. Dengan memecah mereka, kelompok itu akan mudah kuhancurkan, aku pun akan mendapatkan gadis kecil itu," gumam siluman itu dengan seringainya.

Miroku mulai berjalan, lalu langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti_. Kemana aku akan pergi?_ batinnya dalam hati.

Kepalanya terangkat menatap langit biru yang terbentang di atasnya. Dia mendesah pelan dan kembali berjalan menembus hutan. Tetapi, tiba-tiba berbagai sosok siluman telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan ini!" serunya kaget saat menatap begitu banyak siluman menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Kami akan membunuhmu, hihihihihihihi," kata salah satu siluman dengan kuda-kuda menyerangnya. Miroku langsung memegang tangan kanannya sambil menatap siluman-siluman itu dengan tajam.

"Sialan," gumamnya tertahan karena menahan emosi. "Kalian—" kakinya maju selangkah. Dengan posisi siap menyerang siluman-siluman itu. "—Kalian itu bawahannya, 'kan?" ia langsung membuka _kazaana_-nya, menghisap para siluman-siluman itu.

* * *

Tiba-tiba langkah Inuyasha terhenti dan telinganya bergerak pelan, "Ada apa, Inuyasha?" Kagome dan Sango pun ikut berhenti dan menatap Inuyasha yang memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Di mana, Miroku?" tanpa perlu dikomando kepala Sango dan Kagome menoleh ke belakang. Dan berikutnya pandangan mata itu mengarah ke Sango. Gadis pembasmi siluman itu tergagap saat menatap Kagome.

"Sango-_chan_, apa kau tahu di mana Miroku_-sama_ berada?" tanya Kagome dengan lembut. Berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti gadis itu. Bibir Sango terbuka untuk berbicara.

"Aaaaaaah, paling-paling menggoda gadis lagi," celetuk Shippo. Sango yang mendengarnya langsung teringat kejadian kemarin. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu dia di mana." Jawab Sango datar. Inuyasha langsung bergerak dan mulai berlari menyusul Miroku.

"Tunggu, Inuyasha!" teriak Kagome, Inuyasha menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap dua orang perempuan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan membawa Miroku," lalu sosok berambut perak itu menghilang di balik pepohonan. Kagome menghela nafasnya dan menatap Sango yang tampaknya menggenggam tali _hiroikotsu_-nya dengan kencang.

"Sango-_chan,_ kau tidak apa-apa?" kepalanya bergerak dan menatap Kagome di sampingnya. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah. "Kau marah pada Miroku-_sama_?"

Sango terdiam sejenak. "Aku hanya kesal padanya," ucapnya sambil tertunduk. Kagome memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela nafas kembali.

"Khukhukhu.. mencari pendeta muda itukah?" Sango langsung berbalik saat mendengar suara berat itu. "Hmmmmm… Pendeta muda itu dan setengah siluman itu tidak ada di sini, ini akan mempermudah rencanaku," dia menyringai dan menatap Sango.

"Di mana kau menyembunyikan Miroku-_sama_?" bentak Kagome, bola matanya bergerak dan menatap Kagome yang mulai mengambil satu buah anak panah dan mengarahkannya ke siluman itu.

"Khukhukhukhukhu~~, tidak secepat itu, gadis kecil. Lagipula, aku tidak menyembunyikannya, aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya. Aku akan memberitahu kalian, tapi dengan satu syarat," siluman itu menoleh ke arah Sango. Tangan Sango mulai bergerak menyentuh _hiraikotsu_-nya.

"Gadis itu harus ikut denganku untuk menjemputnya," Kagome dan Sango saling pandang satu sama lain. Shippo melompat ke bahu Kagome, dan Kirara langsung berubah bentuk.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Sango. Siluman itu terkekeh pelan.

"Karena sepertinya dia ingin dijemput olehmu. Mau, tidak? Atau dia tidak usah dijemput saja?" Sango menatap Kagome, dengan cepat gadis itu langsung menggeleng. Menandakan dia melarang Sango untuk ikut dengan siluman itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Penawaran hanya kulakukan sekali, lho.." Sango menatap siluman itu, dan kembali menatap Kagome.

"Jangan Sango-chan. Inuyasha akan datang bersama Miroku-_sama_!" Kagome berusaha mencegah Sango. Sango terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya sejenak.

"Iya, jangan Sango!" Shippo ikut mengeluarkan suaranya, Kirara hanya meraung menandakan ketidak setujuannya.

"Hoo~ aku tidak yakin makhluk setengah siluman itu akan menemukannya dengan mudah~ khkhukhu…" ucapnya, Sango berpikir cepat. Tentu, dia ingin Miroku selamat dan kembali dalam kelompok mereka. Tapi, jika siluman ini berbohong? Sango menggeleng pelan. Setidaknya dia masih bisa melawan siluman ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Tapi awas kalau kau berani macam-macam," ancam Sango, diiringi cengiran dari sang siluman. Siluman itu mengangkat tangannya, dan membuat tempat itu dipenuhi asap dan kabut. Refleks Kagome menutup matanya.

Saat asap itu menghilang Kagome kembali membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan Sango di mana pun, "Tidak, Sango-chan!" jerit Kagome.

Telinga kecil Ionuyasha langsung bergerak instingtif saat mendengar jeritan familiar itu, "Kagome!" langkah Inuyasha terhenti dan berbalik. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tekanan angin di dekatnya semakin besar dan kencang. Hidungnya bergerak, mencoba mengenali bau angin itu. "Miroku!" dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah Miroku.

"Miroku!" teriak Inuyasha, saat menatap pendeta itu sedang melawan banyak siluman. Kepalanya bergerak menatap Inuyasha, nafasnya menderu dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Inuyasha pun segera mengeluarkan tetsuiga, dan membantu Miroku. "Minggir," Inuyasha melompat, dan Miroku menutup lubang anginnya, kakinya melangkah mundur, "Kaze no Kizu!" dengan seketika siluman-siluman itu musnah tak berbekas.

"Miroku ayo cepat," Inuyasha menawarkan punggungnya, "Aku mendengar jeritan Kagome," Miroku langsung naik ke punggung Inuyasha, dengan cepat pemuda berambut panjang itu berlari ke tempat Kagome.

* * *

"Hei, kita di mana? Di mana dia?" tanya Sango yang memandangi sebuah gua tempat mereka berhenti dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kita ada di rumahku, dan… Pendeta itu? mana kutahu! Khukhukhukhu.. salahnya sendiri telah membuat perjanjian denganku," alis Sango berkerut.

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Dan kenapa kau membawaku ke sini!" pekik Sango penuh pertanyaan. Siluman itu berhenti dan berbalik, matanya menyipit menatap Sango. Lalu dia tersenyum licik.

"Perjanjian. Kalau aku tidak menyentuhmu, dia akan pergi dari hadapanmu dan teman-temanmu itu. Khukhukhukhu~" dia kembali terkekeh dan duduk di antara batu-batu yang ada di gua itu.

Sango merasakan hatinya sakit bagai ditusuk ribuan paku.

"Kenapa?" bisiknya lirih. Padahal.. padahal kemarin dia baru saja membentaknya. Kenapa pendeta itu membuat perjanjian bodoh ini? Kenapa? Tiba-tiba rekaman kejadian kemarin terulang, saat dia membentak Miroku dengan penuh emosi. Dia merasakan kepalanya pusing karena memikirkannya.

"Entahlah," siluman itu menaikkan pundaknya. Rasanya dia tidak dapat menangkap kata-kata siluman itu lagi. Dia sudah terlalu fokus akan pikirannya sendiri dan... Miroku.

"Mungkin dia mencintaimu? Khukhukhu.. aku tidak peduli, kau milikku sekarang," katanya sambil mulai memeluk Sango. Sango bergeming, kata-kata yang bisa dia tangkap adalah kata-kata 'mencintaimu'. Dia semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan dadanya sesak karena tak dapat bernafas dengan benar, dia angkat kepalanya dan menemukan kepala siluman itu yang semakin mendekatinya, "LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Sango dengan lantang.

"Khukhukhu~~ kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku," siluman itu hendak menciumnya, saat tiba-tiba sebuah sandal melayang ke arah kepala siluman itu. Kepalanya terangkat dan menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat siapa orang yang melemparnya dengan jelas.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya, bedebah…" Miroku berdiri sekitar 2 meter dari siluman itu dengan terengah-engah dan terluka di bagian ulu hatinya. "Dasar licik. Kau yang melepaskan siluman–siluman itu, 'kan? Kau ingin membunuhku, 'kan?"

"Hooo~~ pendeta muda kita sudah kembali rupanya..khukhukhu," kata siluman itu. Sango menatap Miroku, entah kenapa senyumnya merekah saat menatap pendeta muda itu datang dan menyelamatkannya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan dia!" katanya sambil berlari dan menonjok siluman itu sehingga membuat Sango terlepas dari genggamannya. "Seharusnya aku tahu kalau membuat perjanjian dengan siluman macam kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku." Miroku pun menoleh ke arah Sango.

"Sango, sepertinya sekarang aku dapat merasakan apa yang kau alami waktu itu, maafkan aku.." bisiknya lirih, Sango hanya terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Lalu siluman itu bangkit dan mendekati Miroku.

Lalu pandangannya kembali ke siluman itu. "Nagare," katanya dengan nada tertahan karena marah. "Siluman kotor sepertimu, seharusnya sudah kucuci bersih di neraka dari awal!" geramnya marah, tidak ada suara tawa dari siluman itu. Tampaknya dia sudah mulai serius kali ini.

"_Kongosoha_!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka, Inuyasha mengayunkan pedangnya, dari pedang yang berubah menjadi warna biru _diamond _itu, muncul banyak jarum dengan warna senada dan mengarah ke siluman ituu.

Bola matanya membulat saat menatap jarum-jarum itu, "Sialan!" makinya, siluman itu akhirnya roboh saat menerima kongosoha.

Miroku melirik Inuyasha, dan makhluk setengah manusia itu mengangguk, "Lubang anginku ini akan langsung mengantarmu ke neraka. Musnahlah untuk selamanya!" dan sebuah lubang menghisap siluman itu untuk masuk ke dalam tangan Miroku.

"Sango-_chan_," Kagome turun dari Kirara dan berlari membantu Sango untuk berdiri. Kagome dan Sango menatap lubang angin Miroku yang masih terbuka. Saat siluman itu terhisap sempurna, Miroku menutup _lubang_-nya.

Dengan segera dia berlari dan menghampiri Sango. Saat berdiri di hadapan perempuan itu Sango menatap tajam Miroku.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras menyentuh pipinya. Kagome dan Inuyasha terkejut melihatnya. Miroku menyentuh pipinya dan menatap Sango dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau gila ya? Apa yang ada di kepalamu, hah? Kenapa kau melakukan perjanjian bodoh dengan siluman?" bentaknya, lalu dia langsung berjalan keluar gua itu. Miroku menatap bahu dan kepalan tangan Sango bergetar.

"Teirma kasih, Inuyasha," Inuyasha hanya mengangguk, dan memberi jalan bagi Sango untuk lewat, "Kirara," Kirara langsung berubah bentuk dan menghampiri Sango. "Kita bertemu di rumah penduduk yang tadi," setelah itu dia langsung terbang meninggalkan gua.

"Dia kecewa padamu, Miroku-sama," bisik Kagome.

* * *

**Malam harinya.**

Miroku menatap Sango yang sedang duduk di teras kamarnya sambil mengelus bulu-bulu lembut Kirara. Suara derap langkah kaki tertangkap oleh sepasang indera pendengarannya.

Sango langsung meletakkan Kirara di sebelahnya dan langsung bangkit berdiri, menghindari orang yang akan menyapanya.

"Tunggu!" langkahnya terhenti saat orang itu—Miroku—menahan lengan Sango. Sango meronta mencoba lepas dari cengkaraman pendeta muda itu. Tapi cengkraman yang ia terima semakin kencang.

"Sango," panggilnya lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk dan bahunya mulai bergetar, seolah menahan tangis saat mendengar suara lirih itu. Bibirnya terbuka dan bergetar, bersiap mengeluarkan semua perasaannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan perjanjian itu? Kau 'kan bisa langsung menghabisi siluman itu! pendeta bodoh!" katanya dengan airmata yang perlahan mulai muncul di pelupuk matanya.

Tangan Miroku terjulur dan menyentuh bahu Sango. Memutar tubuh gadis itu, hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Tangannya yang satu lagi menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya, hinga kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku tahu, Sango, aku tahu. Aku sudah gila. Seharusnya, sudah sejak lama aku menghisapnya ke dalam lubang anginku. Tapi… entah kenapa saat melihat kau dipegang olehnya, disentuh seperti itu…. otakku tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa," Sango mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Padahal... padahal aku membentakmu kemarin. Kenapa kau melakukan perjanjian itu dan menyelamatkanku? Kenapa kau memilih untuk menjauh dariku?" butiran bening yang sedari tadi tertahan oleh pelupuk mata Sango jatuh perlahan, menetes dan menyentuh lantai kayu di bawahnya.

Dia merasa tidak pantas, jika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Miroku mendesah pelan. Dengan satu gerakan, Miroku menarik Sango ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua bola mata hitam Sango terbelalak, dengan seketika debaran jantungnya meningkat cepat.

"Aku tahu keputusanku salah, tapi aku hanya ingin melindungimu," bisiknya lembut. Sango masih bergeming, tak terlihat dia ingin membalas pelukan hangat itu. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, kau tahu?" satu kalimat terakhir membuat Sango mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkannya ke bahu Miroku.

"_Baka_! Jangan pernah lakukan hal bodoh itu lagi," ucap Sango, Dia terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Miroku.

"_Gomenne_, _Houshi-sama_," kata-kata Sango bagaikan sebuah _oase_ di padang gurun. Mereka pun berpelukan di bawah sinar rembulan yang juga tengah memancarkan sinarnya dengan gencar.

"Apakah ini artinya kau memaafkanku, Sango?" bisik Miroku tepat di telinga gadis itu. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya, dan dia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Hanya jika kau berhenti menggoda gadis-gadis," bisik Sango. Miroku tertawa pelan, dan mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Oh, berarti kalau aku lakukan ini..," tangan Miroku langsung turun, menjelajahi bagian bawah punggung Sango.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Omake :**

"Keh, mereka selalu saja seperti itu," gerutu Inuyasha, dia langsung berbalik memunggungi kedua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan itu. Kagome memutar kepalanya dan ikut duduk di samping Inuyasha.

Kagome menekuk lututnya dan tertawa pelan, melihat tingkah Inuyasha, lalu dia menatap bulan di atasnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Inuyasha. "Jika, aku terancam seperti itu, apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?" tanya Kagome.

Iris keemasan Inuyasha menatap rerumputan di bawahnya, "Tentu saja tidak, _baka_!" bentak Inuyasha tertahan. Jika tidak, mereka akan ketahuan. Kagome mendengus mendengar jawaban yang kurang memuaskan itu.

"Karena, tentu saja aku akan segera menghancurkan siluman itu," Kagome tersenyum dan kembali menatap bulan di atasnya, tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah.

"_Nee_, Inuyasha, aku merasa mereka mirip," ucap Kagome, sambil tersenyum usil. Inuyasha menatap Kagome bingung.

"Mereka siapa?" Kagome kembali tertawa pelan, mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Inuyasha.

"Miroku-_sama_, dan siluman itu," Inuyasha mengerutkan alisnya pelan, dan kembali menatap dua pasangan di belakang mereka.

"_HOUSHI-SAMA_!" pekik Sango.

PLAK!

Dengan segera Inuyasha kembali menatap Kagome yang tersenyum geli dan bersenandung pelan, "Kau benar, mereka mirip," ucapnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N** : Yo-ho minna ^^ ini fic perdana kami dalam akun collab. Cerita sedikit. Kita memilih judul Moonlight, karena semuanya berawal saat bulan bersinar terang dan berakhir juga di saat itu. Maaf kalo gak nyambung /buagh. hehehe

Suzu here ya-ha! *tereak ala Hiruma*

*digencet*

.. hmmmm wanna say to all of you, the readers, thank you so much for reading this fic.. we really appreciate it,

WOW. OUR FIRST collab fic!*joget gaje* jadi maap ya kalau abal hohohohohoho...

Oya, aku mau jelasin sedikit soal si Nagare. Masalah nama, jujur aku asal ngasih nama aja*plakplak* lagian ga gitu penting juga kan. Dan.. soal wujudnya bagaimana, silakan kalian imajinasikan sendiri, mau kulitnya warna merah, ijo, kuning, ungu, bertanduk, bertaring panjang, terserah. Yang pasti tubuhnya lebih besar dari manusia biasa :D

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Gajekah? Abalkah? Silakan utarakan pendapat kalian.

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan.

Jadi, mind to RnR?

Thx sebelumnya ^^


End file.
